


Лидии Мартин не нужно...

by Yardi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yardi/pseuds/Yardi
Summary: Лидии Мартин не нужно всеобщее обожание





	Лидии Мартин не нужно...

Лидии Мартин не нужно было всеобщее обожание. Вполне хватало одного человека, который был не её мамой, а курносым мальчишкой со смешным именем Стайлз и огромными доверчивыми глазами. Он делал ей комплименты ещё с начальной школы. Сначала они были нелепыми и смешными, но такими искренними, что Лидия задирала носик и чуть алела щеками. Со временем нелепость в комплиментах сменилась восхищением и завуалированной любовью. Лидия привыкла к ним и уже даже перестала розоветь, когда слышала, а в старшей школе и вовсе перестала обращать на них внимание. Тем более, что у неё появился Джексон. 

А за месяц до окончания второго года у Джексона появился Айзек, и идеальная пара короля и королевы школы превратилась в фикцию. Лидия ещё пыталась сохранять видимость отношений, пока Джексон определялся со своей бисексульностью и решался, кого он любит больше. Выбор был сделан не в пользу Лидии за неделю до летних каникул. 

Лидия не отчаивалась, хотя первое время старательно сдерживала себя, чтобы не проредить кудряшки Лейхи. Нет, не из ревности, а просто потому, что она по его милости осталась одна и заменить Джексона было не кем. Не в этой школе. 

Попытки провести время с Эйданом закончились через два свидания, и Лидия всерьёз задумалась. На крайний случай у неё оставался её преданный обожатель. Они иногда пересекались летом, и Лидия купалась в его комплиментах, которые он говорил, не задумываясь и в больших количествах. 

С началом нового учебного года количество комплиментов неожиданно уменьшилось, и делал их Стайлз совершенно автоматически, постоянно витая где-то в облаках. Джексон, которого Лидия простила, как-то ненароком проговорился о тайном амурном интересе Стайлза к их новому помощнику тренера. Лидия не верила в это, пока воочию не увидела, какими глазами тот смотрит на Хейла. 

Что ж, её второй раз променяли на мужика, и в связи с этим самооценка Лидии стремительно покатилась вниз.   
Именно поэтому в один из пятничных вечеров она оказалась в ночном клубе на другом конце города. Вероятность встретить тут знакомых стремилась к нулю, поэтому поддельный айди — спасибо, Дэнни — легко прошёл проверку бдительного вышибалы, и Лидию оглушили громкие биты танцевальной музыки.

Решение напиться и подцепить какого-нибудь красавчика пришло само уже после первого бокала мартини. Лидия пофлиртовала с барменом, который профессионально улыбался и подливал в бокал, потом потанцевала с каким-то парнем, не красавчиком, но и не уродом. Однако, он её особо не привлекал, поэтому Лидия с сожалением вернулась к барной стойке за добавкой. 

И наткнулась на широкую мужскую спину, обтянутую светлой футболкой. Наглец сидел на её стуле и не реагировал на презрительный взгляд, которым Лидия сверлила его затылок.

— Это моё место! — наконец шагнула она к стойке.

Наглец обернулся, увидел её и расплылся в очаровательной улыбке.

— Простите, мисс, — он перекрикивал музыку, — но здесь было не занято.

— Теперь занято, — Лидия спихнула его со стула и уселась сама.

Незнакомец рассмеялся и протянул руку:

— Джордан.

Лидия с сомнением покосилась на ладонь, потом обвела оценивающим взглядом парня. Увиденное пришлось ей по душе: на вид лет двадцать пять, высокий, стройный, красивый. Большего ей было не нужно.

— Лидия.

— Я тебя здесь раньше не видел.

— Первый раз, — Лидия пожала плечами. Джордан пару секунд разглядывал её, а потом предложил:

— Пойдём туда, где не так громко.

Не дожидаясь согласия, он обнял её за талию, легко снял со стула, ухватил за руку и потащил вглубь клуба, лавируя между танцующими с невероятной ловкостью.  
Не так громко оказалось только в одном месте — коридоре, ведущем к уборным. От внезапно наступившей тишины Лидии показалось, что у неё заложило уши, но это было не так, потому что шёпот Джордана:

— Ты очень красивая, — она услышала.

И позволила прижать себя к стене, подставилась под горячие жадные губы, скользнувшие по линии подбородка. Выпитое спиртное давало о себе знать, и Лидия расслабилась. Ей не хотелось ничего, кроме как чувствовать, что она небезразлична.

Она с энтузиазмом отвечала на поцелуи Джордана, позволила его ладоням скользнуть под блузку. Несмотря на жар, с которым Джордан терзал её губы, границы он не переходил. Его руки поглаживали её живот, пару раз коснулись края пояса юбки, но ниже не опустились, и выше линии бюстгальтера тоже не поднялись. Лишь кружили в непосредственной близости от тех мест, прикосновений к которым Лидия сейчас жаждала больше всего.

Лидия была уже на грани, почти готова умолять Джордана о большем. Но вдруг он отстранился, облизнул свои опухшие от поцелуев губы, перевёл дыхание и, сверкая шалыми глазами, хрипло произнёс: 

— Прости, я...

— Не смей извиняться! — возмутилась Лидия, снова притягивая Джордана за шею к себе. Ещё не хватало, чтобы он сейчас всё испортил, она только-только начала чувствовать себя нужной, а он извиняется.

— Я, наверно, тороплюсь, — виновато пробормотал Джордан, не сводя с неё взгляда. — Давай я отвезу тебя домой, и, возможно, по дороге наберусь смелости и попрошу номер телефона.

— То есть, ты меня тут чуть не зацеловал до смерти от страха? — Лидии хотелось расхохотаться, но обижать Джордана не входило в её планы.

— Ну, — он скользнул руками по её бокам, задержав их на талии, — обычно я себя так не веду. 

— Я непротив, чтобы ты так себя вёл, — Лидия уткнулась носом в его плечо и вдохнула запах. Приятный, ненавязчивый парфюм и тонкий запах мужского тела.

— Ты выпила, — мягко ответил Джордан, поглаживая её по волосам. — И всё же моё предложение отвезти тебя домой всё ещё в силе.

— Не раньше, чем ты снова меня поцелуешь, — промурлыкала Лидия. Джордан усмехнулся, и она застонала от облегчения, когда тот принялся ласкать её губы своими.

Их прервал звонок его мобильника. Джордан с неохотой оторвался от выцелования скул Лидии и вытащил телефон из заднего кармана джинс.

— Мой друг меня ищет, — с сожалением сказал он и ответил на звонок: — Дерек, я ещё в клубе. Хорошо, я сейчас подойду. Нет, не один. Ладно, жди.

— Проблемы? 

— Нет, просто у Дерека периодически включается комплекс старшего брата по отношению к окружающим, — улыбнулся Джордан. — Пойдём, я вас познакомлю, а потом отвезу тебя домой.

Лидии не хотелось возвращаться обратно туда, где гремела музыка, к тому же алкоголь понемногу выветривался, оставляя после себя лёгкую головную боль. Но и расставаться с Джорданом она не собиралась. По-крайней мере, на сегодняшнюю ночь он принадлежал ей, хотел этого или нет. Поэтому она не стала возражать, когда Джордан взял её за руку и потянул за собой.

Они снова шли через танцпол, Джордан обнял её за плечи, чтобы оградить от нечаянных ударов, и по телу Лидии разлилось тепло от такой ненавязчивой заботы. Она благодарно погладила руку Джордана и легко коснулась губами его кисти, лежавшей на её плече.

Друг Джордана сидел за столиком в самом углу, и Лидия сначала увидела его тёмноволосый затылок, показавшийся ей знакомым. С каждым шагом уверенность в этом крепла, да и имя, сказанное Джорданом во время разговора по телефону, подтверждало её догадку.

— Дерек, познакомься — это Лидия. Лидия, это мой друг Дерек Хейл, — Джордан подтолкнул Лидию вперёд.

— Мисс Мартин, — лицо помощника тренера не выражало абсолютно ничего: ни удивления, ни раздражения. Ни-че-го.

— Тренер Хейл, — с отчаянной обречённостью ответила Лидия.

Джордан переводил взгляд с одного на другого, словно складывал кусочки пазла воедино. 

— Ты школьница.

Это прозвучало, как обвинение. Ну что ж, она это заслужила.

— Выпускной год. — Как говорят, признание вины облегчает наказание. — Джордан, прости.

— Помощник шерифа Пэрриш, мисс Мартин, — голос Джордана стал до омерзения официальным. — Могу я взглянуть на ваши документы?

— Ты не на службе, — прошипела Лидия, собиравшаяся бороться за поддельный айди до последней капли крови.

— Не вынуждайте меня применять силу, мисс.

Куда делся тот обворожительный молодой парень, с которым она общалась ещё пару минут назад? Вместо него на Лидию смотрел пронизывающим холодным взглядом помощник шерифа, пусть даже в гражданском. У Джордана, нет, у Пэрриша, даже скулы заострились, делая его старше. 

— Тебе лучше отвезти мисс Мартин домой, — прервал их гляделки Хейл. — Или, если хочешь, я могу это сделать.

— Нет, я сам. Идёмте, мисс Мартин, — Пэрриш повернулся к ней спиной и направился к выходу не оглядываясь. Лидия была уверена, что он не сомневается в том, что она идёт за ним. И был прав. Меньше всего ей хотелось иметь неприятности с законом. Не в выпускном классе.

Всю дорогу до дома Лидии они провели в молчании. Пэрриш вёл машину, не отрывая взгляда от дороги. Лидия сидела на пассажирском сидении и боковым зрением видела застывшую на его лице каменную маску. 

Остановив машину у подъездной дорожки Мартинов, Пэрриш впервые за последние полчаса повернул голову к Лидии.

— Ваши поддельные документы, мисс. 

— Ты не несерьёзно, — простонала Лидия.

— Мисс Мартин, вы нарушили закон, — отчеканил Пэрриш. 

— Чёртов законник! — взорвалась Лидия, которой надоел его официальный тон. — А если мне нет восемнадцати?

— Что?! — сорвался и Пэрриш, развернувшись к ней всем корпусом. — Ты в выпускном классе! Тебе семнадцать?!

— Восемнадцать, но ты не спросил, — ехидно заметила Лидия. 

— Можно подумать, если бы я спросил, ты бы сказала правду!

— Говорю сейчас. Мне восемнадцать, так что успокойся.

Они орали друг на друга, сидя на переднем сидении машины. Лидия вдруг представила, как они выглядят со стороны, и прыснула, прикрывая рот ладошкой.

— Ты находишь это смешным? — разбушевался Пэрриш.

— Не представляешь себе, насколько, — Лидия ухватила его за шею, притягивая к себе и целуя.

Джордан расслабился буквально за несколько секунд и прошептал ей в губы:

— Это неправильно, Лидия.

— Знаю, — пожала она плечами. — Но мне плевать, — отпустив Джордана, покопалась в сумочке в поисках айди. — У тебя есть маркер или ручка? 

Джордан порылся в бардачке и вручил ей маркер, явно не понимая, зачем он ей.

Лидия перевернула айди и черкнула несколько цифр.

— Надеюсь, ты достаточно осмелел, чтобы мне позвонить. И забей на возраст, Джордан, через пару лет он будет неважен, — она вернула ему маркер и бросила айди на приборную панель. — Просто никому не рассказывай, что поцеловал меня в клубе. А я никому не расскажу, что целовалась с тобой в твоей машине до утра.

— Сейчас полночь, — слабо возразил Джордан.

— Значит, у нас ещё есть как минимум несколько часов.

Лидия выгнула бровь и снова потянулась к Джордану.

Пару часов спустя она стояла в своей ванной, всматривалась в отражение в зеркале и трогала пальцем опухшие губы. Что ж, у неё нет обожания Стайлза, но сейчас она нуждается в нём меньше всего. Ей вполне хватит Джордана. Что бы он там не говорил, а она его не упустит. Не в этот раз.


End file.
